


evidence

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Memory Issues, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100, dimigard week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: If she couldn't trust her own memories, what could she trust?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Dimigard Week babyyyyyyy

Sometimes, Hubert quietly corrected her when she began talking about her siblings. 

She was the Emperor's only child, he said— and all records she checked said much the same. But how could that be, when she remembered all their faces and names so clearly?

If she couldn't trust her own memories, what could she trust? 

Every time she had such doubts, she gripped the dagger, vowing to never ask whether the boy who gave it was real. 

Because she knew he was. 

"Ah— excuse my manners, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet, have we."

(She should've wished that he wasn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
